Run The World Girls
by Normal-Is-For-The-Boring
Summary: AU. Same Universe as Teenage Dream, One-shot sequel. Santana and Puck bromance, bonding over a game. You win some and you lose some. In the end they can always rely on their girlfriends to comfort them.


**A/N: **This is set pretty much during Summer between Junior year and Senior year. Same universe and Teenage Dream. Pretty much the Awesome Foursome but mainly some Santana and Puck bromance.

Named after **Beyonce's - Run the world (girls)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, but hey one day i'm gonna be on that show! Wishful thinking.

* * *

><p>Santana and Puck were cooped up in the Puckerman residence playing Call of Duty on the mohawked boy's PS3. They had spent the previous week pretty much being attached to their girlfriends practically every day. There wasn't a time when the awesome foursome was together. The two decided for just one day they'd camp in Puck's house for a full twenty-four hours and just game all day. It's not that they didn't want to hang out with their girlfriends but they just had the urge to game. Luckily for them their girlfriends were fine with the idea since they had their own things to do anyway.<p>

They had been at it for over two hours when they had a game invitation from 'AssKickerQF'. Not being the ones to turn down a challenge they happily accepted, thinking that it'd be an easy win for them. To their surprise the players had been extremely skilled and managed to already win three games against them.

"Damn, these players are good as!" Puck exclaimed as he pressed the buttons on the controller at an extreme rate.

"I know right, damn they know exactly where we are and shit. HOW DID I DIE! ?" Santana yelled at Puck's large TV. The two had decided to stay indoors for a day and spend some bro time with the PS3. They had been playing with two other players somewhere around the world for the past hour and suffice to say, they were getting their asses handed to them.

"Dude how'd he know I was there?" Puck asked in disbelief as he watched the other player sneak up behind him and took him down with a knife attack.

"Seriously, these people are serious gamers. It's on." The two fist bumped their knuckles together and decided to up their concentration to a whole new level.

All that could be heard from Puck's living room was the excessive cursing that left their lips every time they had their ass handed to them. The yelling had become more intense as they continued to play. Things were becoming intense so far they had lost over 4 games to these mysterious players and they wanted nothing more than to get their revenge. Tapping the buttons feverishly they continued to put everything they had into the game.

Santana's vein was practically popping out of her forehead as she stared with such concentration and intensity you'd think she was trying to telepathically blow up the TV screen. Puck's muscles were popping out of his tee as his whole body tensed as he continued to play.

The pair had practically shot out of their seats as they stood right in front of the screen desperately trying to win. Santana's phone rang but she had barely noticed it since she was focused intensely on the game. Walking backwards she blindly grabbed for her phone and answered.

"Hello?" She answered, her attention still on the TV screen.

"Hey baby. Let's go out, it's summer! You shouldn't be inside. It's like a rule." Brittany said through the phone. She giggled when she heard the Latina let out a string of curse words in Spanish.

"I'm really sorry boo. I really hate to do this but Puck and I are getting our asses handed to us in this game. I promise I'll come over tonight and we'll even do whatever you want."

"Will you play unicorn with me?" Santana thought for a minute, she loved Brittany with all her heart but she sort of hated playing unicorn. It always resulted in her having her eye getting poked by the unicorn horn Brittany made for her.

"Anything for you boo." Santana said with a smile which quickly dropped when she watched her character die.

"You died didn't you?" Brittany chuckled when she heard the slight whimper coming from her girlfriend.

"Mhm. See you tonight boo. I love you."

"Love you too." Santana dropped her phone back onto the couch and stood next to Puck as they continued to game.

"This is so fuckin' STUPID!" Puck yelled out angrily when he died for the twentieth time. It was like these people knew exactly how they played. They knew where their favourite hiding spots were, what type of weapons they liked to use and even their style of gaming.

The pair were about to go ape shit on the console when Puck's phone started ringing. He grunted angrily before reaching his phone.

"Sup." He answered.

"Are you still playing video games?" Quinn asked through the phone, annoyed that Puck was always gaming every time she called.

"Yeah. Fuck, there's like these two players who keep kickin' me and San's ass."

"Finally someone who can kick your ass." Quinn chuckled on the other side of the phone, "Kudos to them. They must be pretty bad ass."

"Yeah, they suck." Puck growled when he died again.

"Sounds intense. Well I hope they don't kick your ass too hard. Talk to you when you're done. Bye."

"Bye babe." Puck lost it when he died, again. Seriously who were these people?

They decided that they'd try their damn hardest to win this final game. There was no point trying to win anymore or else they'd end up being there for hours and never leave the house. As they moved their character skilfully they tried to take the other players by surprise but again it was as if they knew exactly what was going to happen. Instead of surprising them they ended up getting ambushed themselves.

Puck and Santana sat there with their mouths wide open. They'd just lost and it wasn't even a close call. They had won one match but the other players had won seven. Maybe they weren't as good as they thought? This was a major blow to their egos. They had prided themselves on being such skilled gamers but now they had just been taken down by two losers somewhere around the world.

"Fuck it. They're probably gaming geeks who don't have girlfriends. We have hot girlfriends so we're better." Puck said trying to feel better about their loss. Santana patted his back and moved to turn off the console.

"Who cares…they suck anyway. Let's go see our girlfriends. I miss Britt already." Santana pouted as she headed for the front door.

Puck laughed and cracked an imaginary whip as he followed her out the door.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Oh, they logged out." Brittany pouted with the controller in her hand.

"That teaches them not to stay cooped up inside Puck's house during summer." Quinn laughed, giving Brittany a hi-five as she moved to pack up the PS3.

"I feel bad for always killing San's character so many times." The cheerleader pouted as she laid back into the couch.

"It's just a game honey." Quinn patted Brittany's thigh before moving to sit next to her.

"Do you think if we told them they'd believe we were the ones they were playing against the whole time?"

"Most likely not." Looking up at the clock the head cheerleader turned on the TV, "3, 2, 1" She counted down.

Suddenly Brittany's front door opened and in walked Puck and Santana with a sad expression on their faces.

"Aw you didn't win baby?" Brittany asked as she pulled Santana down on the couch and sat on her, wrapping her arms around the Latina's neck.

"No." Santana whimpered, nuzzling her face into the cheerleader's neck.

"Yeah the player 'Uni. CRN95' kept freakin' killing her. Man that person had epic skills!" Puck said retelling the story of their epic loss.

"Don't think I want to game anymore…Probably for a week." Santana mumbled.

"Amen bro!" Puck said, agreeing with the Latina.

Both Quinn and Brittany winked at each other before comforting their respective partners.

And that my friends, is how you get your partners to stop gaming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Should I put the sequel one-shots in a multi-fic story so i keep it all in one place or would you prefer it if I keep them seperate? Like what i've been doing. The real sequel will pretty much will be set in their freshman college years. But in the mean time i'm just uploading short one-shot sequels until i wrap up the other story (:

Now you guys know why i named the story like this. yay

Oh, side note. Brittany's gamer tag is 'Uni. CRN95' Puck pronounces it as Uni-Cee-are-En notice that it's pretty much the word 'Unicorn' just broke it up with the '.' and I removed the 'O' and notice Quinn's gamer tag 'AssKickerQF' QF are her initials? ayyye. Haha. Who Run the World? GIRLS! That's right.

**Review Review because hey, why not show me some love? Thanks for reading. **


End file.
